


Gamma Bang

by marvelfan98



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots featuring different hulk characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamma Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Thunderbolts, Fantastic Four, Xmen, Avengers the iniative or any other Marvel Comics, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> (Note: The personality of the Shanna character in this story is going to be more based on the alternate version of the character who appears in the two self-titled miniseries rather than the 616 version as this is the version I am more familiar with. If there are any other discrepancies with character actions or anything else just assume that it is because of an alternate time line. Thanks and enjoy.)

Shanna was hidden in the brush of the prehistoric jungle she called her home clutching her spear in her strong hands. From her vantage point high in a tree in the Savage Land she watched as the giant walked through the forest. She was watching the one who called himself Skaar. Apparently he was the son of the Hulk from a far off planet. But he was here now. He had named himself the protector of the Sakaarians who were living in the Savage Land after their home planet had been destroyed.

 

Ever since Skaars’ arrival here Shanna’s husband Ka-Zar, the king of the Savage Land had wanted him kept under a regular watch. Shanna volunteered for the job. She found this behemoth to be fascinating for some reason that she couldn’t put her hand on. In times of rage she had seen him grow to incredible size, probably close to 12 feet tall and 1000 pounds of pure muscle. But in times when he was calmer he shrank to a more normal although still very large size. He was currently probably a little under 7 feet tall and about 250 pounds and he was wearing only a loin cloth and his large sword strapped to his back. Even at this smaller size he would still tower over Shanna who stood at a couple inches less than 6 feet and 140 pounds, her lean muscled body would probably weigh even less if it weren’t for her ample chest and ass both of which were barely contained by her fur bikini.

 

She had been following the Hulk son for several hours while he himself was tracking some sort of game to help feed his people. He walked into a grassy clearing surrounded by tense trees. Skaar looked around for a moment and then to Shanna’s surprise he said.

 

“You can come out you know.”

 

Shanna froze in her place trying not to so much as breath hoping he hadn’t been talking to her.

 

“I know you been following me, you have been for days.” He continued “Come out of the tree or I’ll rip it from the ground with you still in it”

 

Shanna jumped from the tree, going unto a roll as she landed the 20 foot fall, popping back up to stand a few feet away from Skaar.

 

“Why have you been following me?” Skaar said in a powerful voice.

 

“My husband wanted me to make sure you were not a threat to the people of his land.” Shanna said, standing strong and tall in front of the giant man.

 

“Ah yes your husband. The so called king of the Savage Land.” Skaar said sarcastically. “If we were still on Sakaar I would pluck his head from his tiny body and claim his throne for myself.”

 

“You have to go through me first.” The blond woman responded. Her eyes narrowing and her fist clenching her spear.

 

Skaar burst out in laughter at the woman. “I can see why he picked you as his bride.” Skaar said between bouts of laughter. “Aside from your physical attractiveness you are quite brave for one so small.” He said in a more serious tone.

 

“It would take more then you to cause fear in me.” Shanna spat back at him. She was about to say more when suddenly she realised something. “Wait did you just call me attractive? Are you hitting on me?” She said shocked.

 

“Would you deny it?” Skaar said. “You have ample breast to feed your young and wide child bearing hips. If I were king of this land I would more than willingly take you into my harem.”

 

“Your Harem?!” Shanna yelled back at him. “I should tear you to pieces for that.”

 

“You could try.” Skaar said with a bit of a laugh. “Besides I’ve seen you watching me these past days. You clearly admire my strength. You know the value of power. You would have done well on my planet.”

 

“Fuck you.” Shanna shot back.

 

“Gladly.” Skaar retorted.

 

Shanna stared at him for a moment her mouth hanging open. “You’re a pig.” She finally managed to say.

 

“Fine.” Skaar said “If you don’t wish to follow through with your statement leave and return to your puny husband, but before you do just remember what you are passing on.” With those words his hand went to untie his loin cloth letting it fall to the ground.

 

Shanna’ jaw dropped, her hands went limp, her spear falling to the ground. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Skaar cock was still soft and yet it stall had to be over eight inches. Shanna’s entire body was frozen.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Skaar said with a small smile. Shanna was still frozen. “Clearly you can see I am superior to your husband in this area to. So go ahead, return to him or stay here with me and learn what true pleasure is.”

 

Shanna was able to pull her eyes away from his large member for a moment to look into his eyes before returning to the monster between his legs. She started to talk several times but nothing would come out. She was trying to convince herself to leave but she just couldn’t get her feet to move. She wanted to feel this cock. In her hands, in her mouth, fucking in and out of her pussy which was already growing wet from her thoughts. Finally she managed to form some words.

 

“…Fuck it.” Was all she said before walking towards him. One of her hands reached forward and wrapped its fingers around the cock. Her strong hands look so small in comparison. He was still soft but her fingers could barely reach around it.

 

“That’s it.” Skaar said with a smile.

 

Shanna’s other hand soon joined her first and they both started to pump up and down the shaft. She watched with awe as he grew hard. He was easily over a foot long and using both hands she was barely able to wrap her fingers around it. Before she even knew what had happened she was down on her knees. The huge dick inches from her face. Soon her tongue was out and sliding up the length of the throbbing cock. She licked every inch of the monster from top to bottom even taking some time to suckle on his massive balls. She finally tried to take it into her mouth but she despite how hard she tried she only managed to get the head in. Finally she settled for that and began to twirl her tongue around his mushroom cap as her hands started to pump the shaft.

 

Skaar let out a low moan from the work of Shanna’s hands and mouth. He unstrapped his sword letting it fall to the ground then after a few moments he used his strength to pull her up to a standing position, His hands reached out and tore of her skimpy clothes leaving her as naked as he was. Her tits were very large and capped by the most perfect pink nipples. Skaar looked at her pussy topped by a patch of trimmed blond hair. He smiled as he saw that she was already dripping wet.

 

He reached one of his hands forward a roughly groped one of her big tits. Shanna let out a moan as she felt his round skin on her soft mounds of flesh. Skaar then grabbed her by her toned ass and lifted her straight into the air until her pussy was level with his face. Her moved her towards him sticking out his tongue.

 

Shanna gasped as she felt his large tongue make contact with her wet folds. She felt his press his tongue between her lower lips making her shake with pleasure. His tongue was nearly as big as her husband’s cock. Skaar began to lick up and down her slid and sliding in and out of her opening.

 

Skaar kept the woman held in the air for quite a while eating her delicious pussy. He felt her hands running threw his hair as he tasted every inch of her lips.

 

Shanna began to feel herself nearing an orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his head screaming “OH FUCK YES!!!! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING.” Her screams echoing through the forest as her body began to quiver. Skaars’ tongue ever left her pussy throughout her orgasm.

 

She began to breathe deeply trying to catch her breath as her orgasm finally subsided. Skaar lifted her by her butt lowering her down and away from his face. He continued to lower her down until Shanna could feel the head of his cock pressing against her wet pussy lips. Then still holding her in the air he slowly penetrated her pussy on his cock. She took a deep intake of breath as she could feel every inch pushing into her, his girth stretching her pussy further than it ever had before. She was amazed when she finally felt his balls pressed against her ass hole. She couldn’t believe that she had actually taken his entire length inside her.

 

Skaar moaned as he began to lift her up and down on his cock. Feeling her pussy squeezing tighter than anything he had ever felt before. He could feel her juices running down his shaft as he lifted her up.

 

Shanna wrapped her legs around his torso, her feet just barely able to lock behind his back, allowing his cock to go even deeper. Her hands were gripping his arms so tightly if he had been a normal man her nails would be digging deep holes into his skin. She couldn’t believe how full she felt every time he pressed her down on his cock. She could barely focus through the waves of pleasure continuously washing over her body.

 

Suddenly she felt one of Skaars large fingers pressing against her ass hole, she was about to ask what he was doing but it just came out as an incomprehensible series of sounds as she felt the large digit enter her butt. His finger was larger than most men’s cocks and he was thrusting it in and out of her most private hole. At first she felt pain from it but after several minutes she began to find great pleasure in the double penetration from the two large objects.

 

Skaar loved the look on Shanna’s face as he fingered her tight little ass. He watched her big tits bouncing as he increased his pace. He started to piston her up and down faster and harder with each thrust, making sure not to go to strong and hurt her.

 

Shanna seemed as if she was just letting out one long continuous moan. The pleasure she was receiving was so amazing she couldn’t even form words. She began to feel a second orgasm building. She let out a loud scream as the orgasm hit her. Her whole body shook so strong it almost looked like she was having a seizure.

 

Skaar felt Shanna’s pussy tighten even more around his huge cock, deep inside her as she came. Once she finished cumming he threw her down onto the grass lying on her back and kneeled down on top of her, his huge frame covering her feminine body. As she laid there in euphoric bliss he thrust into her again.

 

Shanna felt him enter her again and immediately started to moan again. She could feel his bag hands groping her chest and playing with her nipples as he fucked her. It continued this way for several minutes. Then she felt Skaar start to speed up. She noticed he seemed to stop caring about making it pleasurable for her and was just using her as a fuck toy. She felt her tits jiggling up and down as he powerfully fucked her.

 

Skaar knew he was going to cum soon as he continued to pound the woman lying in front of him. He had to try very hard to make sure he didn’t thrust to hard and break every bone in her pretty little body. Finally Skaar reached his apex. He pulled his cock from her just as his cum started to shoot out. He shot jet after jet of his sticky seed onto her body, coating her stomach tits and face.

 

Shanna was amazed at how much cum came from Skaars’ cock. She was nearly completely covered by the time he was done. At this point she was so exhausted she just passed out. When her eyes finally opened she was alone. She could tell by the sun she had been asleep for several hours. She saw that her body was still covered in his cum. She made her way to a nearby stream where she could clean up. Once she finished washing she returned to the clearing and recovered her spear. She had planned on redressing but her bikini had been shredded. She decided to just return home in the nude. It wasn’t uncommon for her clothing to be destroyed in a fight with a dinosaur or some other creatures so she knew her husband wouldn’t say anything.

 

Once she arrived back home Ka-Zar asked her if Skaar had done anything that seemed dangerous. She told him no and her husband started to say maybe they should stop watching him but Shanna stopped him ensuring him she would need to keep watching him for a while longer.

 

The next morning she left extra early to go look for Skaar, a big smile on her face ready for a second round.


	2. Gamma Powered Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Thunderbolts, Fantastic Four, Xmen, Avengers the iniative or any other Marvel Comics, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> (As always if there are any mistakes in continuity from the regular marvel universe just assume that it is because of an alternate reality. Hope you all enjoy.)

Jennifer Walters, better known as the gamma powered heroin She Hulk was sitting in the waiting of her friend Leonard Samson’s office. Jennifer had made an appointment with the part time super hero, part time psychologist to discuss some issues she had been having lately. The reason she had come to Leonard was because he was pretty much the only psychologist who worked with super heroes on a regular basis, and therefore he was the only one who could get over the fact that the woman who was talking to him was seven feet tall and green long enough to actually focus on her problems. She sat there drumming her fingers on the arm rest of the chair as she waited growing more nervous with every passing second. After all she wasn’t the type to usually ask for help but she wasn’t sure what else to do. Finally after what seemed like an eternity but was likely only ten minutes or so Leonard opened the door and said.

 

“Come on in Jen.” Waving her into his office as he moved to take a seat in a leather chair.

 

Jennifer stood up and walked into the room and taking a seat on the couch opposite the chair Leonard was sitting in.

 

“So what brings you to my office today?” Leonard asked, a smile crossing his face.

 

“Well um you see…” She began, not sure where to start. “It’s a… it’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

“It’s ok Jenifer, you can tell me. Nothing that happens here leaves this room.” He said trying to calm her.

 

“Well do you remember a few years ago when I was asked to leave the Avengers mansion.” She started.

 

“Are you referring to when Jarvis asked you to leave because you were being to… promiscuous.”

 

“Ah… yeah.” Jennifer knew if her skin weren’t already green it would be a deep red right now.

 

“I see. So I take it this problem is still continuing.”

 

Jennifer finally decided to just let it all out. “Well I had it under control for a while. I mean I was even married at one point, but then lately it’s like I’ll sleep with anything that moves.”

 

“Hmm and why do you think that is?” Leonard asked her.

 

“I don’t know, I mean my life is good now. Sure I got dis barred but I have this bounty hunter thing now and I like it.”

 

“Wait I think I may have an idea.” Leonard began “Tell me when you had this issue under control it was around the same time your powers weren’t working. Is that correct?”

 

“Yeah so?” She asked wondering what that had to do with anything.

 

“Well I may have an idea but I would need to bring someone else in to help. Would that be ok with you?” He asked begging to look very interested.

 

“Uhmm… sure I guess. If you think it will help.” She answered still pretty confused.

 

“Ok well I’ll need to get into contact with a friend of mine, so how about I give you a call tomorrow and we can set up another appointment.”

 

“Sure.” She said standing up.

 

They said goodbye and She Hulk left feeling more than slightly confused. She was wondering who he might be going to for help. She tried to put it in the back of her mind as she headed home. Jennifer had a pretty quiet night. No super villains or word saving involved. She simply ordered some take out and watched T.V.

 

Eventually Jennifer made her way to bed, stripping down to her bare skin she crawled under her covers. Jennifer had always been more comfortable sleeping in the nude. She felt less restricted. However after only a few moments she found herself reaching the same issue that seemed to be so common lately. She was horny. Since she didn’t want to once again have to go searching for a one night stand she went to her second best way of relieving the tension.

 

Jennifer's hand began to slide down her muscled stomach until they reached her already soaking wet slit. She let out a small moan as she felt her fingers trace the line of her pussy lips. She slowly began to work her opening. Fingering herself while playing with her clit. Jennifer knew her body really well and it wasn’t long before she was already cumming. Once she finished she was still horny so she kept going. She came five times before she finally became too tired to continue.

 

Finally she was able to fall asleep but her dreams were filled with sex of every kind. She dreamt of being fucked big a huge cock in every position her mind could come up with. She was being bent over a table getting fucked doggy style, and then mid thrust she would suddenly be riding up and down on a hard member, and then having her legs pinned up against her tits as she was fucked deep. She would be getting gang banged in every hole. She even dreamt of eating out another woman.

 

This became her regular night, and even continued to get worse until finally her next meeting with Leonard arrived a week later. She was once again sitting in the waiting room and she could still feel herself getting wet. She was so relieved when she Leonard finally called her into his office. She was really hoping he’d be able to help her with this problem.

 

As Jennifer walked into Leonard’s office he said.

 

“Jennifer Walters I’d like to introduce you to my friend, Delilah Dearborn.” His hand motioning to a young blonde standing near his desk. Jen guessed she was in her early twenties. She had to admit the girl was a bombshell. Long blonde hair, tall, and huge tits covered by a tight fitting red shirt with the lightning bolt Leonard used as his symbol crossing across the large mounds of flesh.

 

The Blonde walked up and shook hands with Jen saying. “Hi, you can call be Dee Dee. Or Geiger.”

 

Jennifer was about to say something but stopped as she noticed the girl suddenly grew several inches and her hair turned the same green as Leonard’s.

 

“Whoa” She finally managed to say. “Wait. Are you another Hulk?” She asked.

 

“Well kind of.” Delilah.

 

“You see.” Leonard started. “Delilah is Gamma powered, but unlike most her ability is to gain the gamma effects of others near herself. So for example near the two of us she has gained increased strength and green hair. If she were near the leader she would gain intelligence and so on.” He explained.

 

“Wow that’s pretty interesting.” Jennifer said to Delilah.

 

“Thanks.” She said back.

 

“The reason I asked Delilah to be here is to test a theory.” Leonard went on. “It is my belief that your increased sex drive is caused by your gamma radiation. That would explain why the time that you were having issues with your abilities you had this problem under control. I also believe you’re Gamma levels are rising and that’s why your problem is getting worse.” He explained. “So Delilah do you feel anything.”

 

“Uhmm yeah I’m definitely feeling it.” She said her cheeks turning red with a bit of embarrassment as she could feel herself getting hornier by the second.

 

“So are you saying I’m always going to have to deal with this?” Jennifer asked praying he would say no.

 

“Well I believe if you can find some sort of regular… let’s call it an outlet for this tension, you should be fine.” Leonard explained.

 

“So I’m just supposed to fuck some random guy every night?” Jennifer said in frustration.

 

“Well you could always find a new relationship.” Leonard suggested.

 

“Oh yeah and when am I supposed to find time for that, before or after I save the world from Ultron, or Galactus, or Dr. Doom.” She snapped back.

 

The two of them continued this way for a few minutes until a moan to the side of them caught their attention. They both turned to see Delilah lying on the couch. One of her hands playing with her hard nipples as the other one had slipped down her pants and was fingering her pussy. The two of them stood there in shock for a moment until the girl noticed them.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” She said between panted breaths not even slowing down her hands. “I just couldn’t help it. I… I need to cum.”

 

“Delilah… you should really stop.” Leonard managed to say but continued to stare; becoming aroused himself by the sight in front of him.

 

“No I know how she feels.” Jennifer said. “Trust me; she won’t stop until she’s satisfied.” Jen watched for a few more moments before saying “Fuck it.” With that she walked over to the other girl and kissed her passionately. Their tongues invading each other’s mouths.

 

“Jen… Delilah.” Leonard stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

 

“Look Leonard” Jenifer said pulling away from Delilah’s lips momentarily “Either join us, or go wait outside.”

 

Leonard stood there not sure what to do. He watched his two sexy friends making out in front of him. He watched as the two of them literally ripped the clothing from one other and began to explore each other’s bodies. He looked at Delilah, her young well sculpted body, entrancing him. Her big tits were capped with pointed pink nipples and he noticed a small patch of trimmed hair above her glistening pussy lips. Jennifer had a more exotic look to her, with her green skin. Her nipples were darker shade of green then the rest of her body and her pussy was shaved clean.

 

Leonard finally decided he just couldn’t pass up this opportunity. He quickly removed his clothes and moved over to join the two women. The two of them looked up and smiled. They both sank to the floor on either side of him as their hands began to rub his legs and stomach. His cock was now standing at attention before them. His large frame was matched by his member measuring nearly a foot long. Both women wrapped one of their hands around his length and as one began to pump up and down.

 

After a few moments of this Jen leaned forward and took the head of his cock into her mouth. At the same time Delilah moved down and took one of his large balls into her mouth and licking it. Leonard let out a small moan as the two girls used their mouth and tongues to please his member. At one point they each wrapped their lips around one side of his cock, forming a circle and moved their lips up and down his shaft.

 

Soon they laid Leonard down on the couch. Jennifer was quick to return to sucking off her friend as Delilah moved up to place her pussy directly on his mouth. She let out a small gasp as she felt his tongue flick against her clit. She began breathing heavily as his hands tightly gripped her ass and pulled her closer to his mouth tasting her juices. She felt his tongue penetrating her lower lips.

 

Jennifer was at that moment taking Leonard’s cock as deep into her throat as she could, the whole time keeping her tongue rubbing the underside of his dick. Once she felt his cock was well lubricated she moved up until her pussy lips were pressed against his cock head. She then in one swift movement impaled herself on him shaft, feeling every inch enter her. She then began to bounce up and down moaning all along.

 

Delilah was grinding her pussy against Leonard’s face, feeling herself getting ready to cum. She grabbed him by the hair and pressed his face tightly against her pussy as she let out a loud yell, her body shaking with pleasure.

 

Jennifer watched as Delilah came and found it so sexy. She wanted the girl. She stood up removing herself from Leonard’s cock. She then directed the other two into a new position that more suited her current wants. Now she was the one laying on the couch with Delilah straddling her face. Leonard was between Jennifer’s legs thrusting in and out of her pussy. Jennifer loved the taste of Delilah on her tongue.

 

Delilah was amazed at how good Jennifer was at eating her out. She was far better then any guy she had ever had licking her.

 

Leonard was in pure bliss. He could feel Jennifer’s tight pussy wrapped around his cock and he had a perfect view of Delilah’s ass as Jennifer licked her pussy. He could soon hear a muffled cry coming of the jade beauty but he couldn’t tell what she was saying through Delilah’s lower lips. Then he felt her pussy clamp down extremely tight on his cock. He figured she must have been cumming.

 

Jennifer felt like her body was going to explode with joy. Every inch of her body was in heaven, and she loved every minute of it.

 

This time Delilah took the lead, moving them into a position she was aching to try. She had Jennifer sitting on the couch with herself on all fours in front of her and licking her clit. Leonard was behind Delilah and right as he was about to thrust into her pussy she turned to him and said

 

“Wait, I want you to fuck me in the ass.” She had a seductive smile on her face before she returned to licking the green goddess in front of her.

 

Leonard was more than willing to comply with her request. He lined the head of his cock up with her tight ass hole. The juices from Jennifer’s pussy were more than enough lubricant to allow his member to steadily slide in to the opening. Delilah let out a small hiss as she felt every inch of Leonard’s shaft entering her tightest hole.

 

Jennifer moaned as she felt Delilah’s tongue working her slit. She was even more turned on watching Leonard fuck the younger woman in the ass right in front of her. She could even feel Delilah’s mouth being thrust against her pussy each time Leonard pounded into her.

 

Delilah knew she was going to cum soon. She had always had an anal fetish and it never took long for her to finish with a cock shoved in her tight little butt hole. As she felt herself reach her peak she loud out a scream.

 

Jennifer could feel vibrations working threw her pussy and it was more than enough to push her over the edge again as she too came for the second time of them night.

 

Leonard had been doing everything he could to keep from cumming but as soon as he felt the Delilah’s ass tighten around his cock he knew there was no stopping it.

 

All three of them came at the same time. The room was filled with moaning and grunting as they were all overcame with pleasure.

 

Leonard collapsed to his side, his cock popping out of Delilah’s butt. He was amazed to see how quickly Jennifer moved behind the other girl and began to lick her ass hole, sucking out his cum. Once her mouth was full Jennifer moved once again and started to kiss Delilah, sharing the cum between their tongues. Once the two woman stopped kissing they each swallowed the cum in their mouths and lay together on the couch holding each other.

 

They laid there for a while recovering before they had a second round of sex. By this point it was late at night and they all needed to get home. Before leaving though Jennifer was sure to make another appointment for the same time the next week. And every week from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all once again fro reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. As always feel free to leave any comments and let me know what you think of this chapter and things you'd like to read in the future.)


	3. Old Flames, New Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Thunderbolts, Fantastic Four, Xmen, Avengers the iniative or any other Marvel Comics, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Old Flames, New Tricks

 

Betty Ross dived head first of the cliff into the water below. She made a huge splash as her Red She Hulk body hit the water’s surface. She swam back to the surface throwing her hair back out of her face as she looked back up to the cliff just in time to see her former husband the original hulk come flying down to the water, his own splash far out measuring her own. As his head returned to the surface the two of them began to laugh. The sounds seemed strange coming from the Hulk who was usually so angry. Betty began to reflect on her resent as she started to swim around.

 

Betty had recently been brought back to life by some of the world’s smartest super villains so they could make a She Hulk of their own that they could use to counter the Red Hulk they had made who then turned against them. Oh and the Red Hulk also happened to be her father. Sometimes she got a headache just thinking about the whole situation. Of course she eventually turned against the villains as well and since then her life has been a whirlwind of super powered fights and adventures, mostly with the other Hulk powered heroes, including her former husband the first green Hulk.

 

The two of them had agreed to just let their marriage remain dead. After all, the Hulk had even re-married since Betty’s death, although that wife died as well. However earlier that morning the Hulk had asked her if she would be willing to take some time for the two of them to e alone and got to know each other again. She figured it couldn’t hurt; she had loved this man before, or at least a part of him. They had decided to go camping in the mountains as far away from civilisation as they could. They spent most of the morning setting up their camp and although in their Hulk forms this was not even slightly tiring Betty thought it would be nice for the two of them to go swimming in a nearby quarry. And the way she looked in her black bikini, that barely covered her huge tits and ass that she had as She Hulk made it impossible for her green former husband to say no.

 

So here they were swimming and splashing around in the water. Betty found it strange seeing the Hulk so happy. He spent most of his existence in a constant state of rage. She was also amazed at how much smarter he seemed to be compared to the past. He still wasn’t even close to Bruce’s intelligence, but at least he could form complete sentences now, not just “HULK SMASH”. She was still amazed sometimes that this huge brute was in any way the same person as he old husband, the meek little nerdy guy she had fallen for.

 

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts a huge wave of water hit her. She looked over to see Hulk laughing at her. She smiled and splashed him back beginning to laugh herself. They continued to play this way for some time until they eventually move the shore and lay out on the grass to dry off.

 

 

Betty found herself staring at Hulk. She couldn’t help but admire his large muscles glistening in the sun. She was amazed how Bruce Banner could turn into this. She then looked down at her own body and admired it. She found her She Hulk form to be very sexy. Her body was covered in lean muscle. She didn’t have an ounce of fat on her body except for her generous tits, barely being contained by the top of her bikini and although she couldn’t see it at the moment she knew she had a rock hard ass that looked amazing in the thing swimsuit. After taking a few moments to admire herself her gaze returned to Hulk, without thinking about it she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

 

Hulk was a little surprised by this sudden advance but he was more than happy to reciprocate. Betty had been the love of his life and her return had been the one of the greatest things ever to happen to him. And the fact that she was a Hulk now as well made her even sexier than before. The two of them began to kiss more passionately, their hands starting to roam around each other’s bodies. Soon their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths as they continued to become more and more aggressive.

 

Betty had never been able to be physical with the Hulk in their former live, to be honest she never would have survived it. She found he was so powerful and force full and she began to feel herself growing wet. Suddenly she felt him pin her to the ground, she let out a small gasp as his hands ripped the material that was covering her naked form from her body.

 

Hulk took a moment to take in the sight of the naked red body in front of him. She had dark red nipples crowning her large breast and her pussy was clean shave, he could see just a slight amount of moisture forming on her slit. His hands soon rose to grope her body. He roughly fondled her tits squeezing them, one of his hands then trailed down her body and he thrust one of his large fingers deep into her wet opening.

 

Betty let out a loud moan as she felt his finger penetrate her. She loved how aggressive he was being. She had always been the more sexually aggressive one in their relationship so this change was very arousing for her. She could feel waves of pleasure washing over her as his finger explored her depths. She was so turned on that she could already feel herself nearing an orgasm. His finger continued to thrust in and out of her as she gasped for air. She soon felt her pussy clamp down as she let out a loud yell. She had never come so fast before, but she loved it.

 

Hulk smiled to himself as he looked at the woman in front of him, her body still trembling slightly from pleasure. He then removed his own shorts and stood there in all his glory.

 

Once Betty recovered she look up and was amazed at what she saw. Hulks cock was fully at attention. She would guess he was at least a foot long and proportionally thick. She couldn’t believe how much she was aching to have this thing inside her. But she figured so should reciprocate for the fun he had just given her. She crawled up onto her knees in front of him and took his huge dick into her hand. It looked big even in her own fairly large hands. She just imagined how huge it would look in her regular Betty hands. She then leaned forward and kissed the green head.

 

She began to lick up and down the length, coating every inch with her saliva, even licking his large balls. Once she had gone over the entire thing she took the head into her mouth, causing hulk to let out a grunt she figured meant he was enjoying himself. She began to bob her head up and down on his length taking a bit more each time. She managed to get about eight inches of his length into her mouth before gagging for the first time. But she was determined to take his full length. She continued to push herself down his length, opening her throat as much as she could.

 

She continued to gag and choke on his cock as she slowly worked her way down his length one centimeter at a time until she finally felt his balls pressing against her chin. She felt a swell of pride as she then started to thrust his full length in and out of her throat.

 

Hulk loved the feel of Betty’s tight throat repeatedly engulfing his cock. He eventually took hold of her hair and began to control her movements, fucking her face. He continued to thrust faster and faster until he felt a familiar feeling growing in his balls. Finally he let out a beastly roar that echoed throughout the mountains as he began to spray his cum deep into her throat.

 

Betty was amazed by the sheer volume of cum pouring down her throat. She did her best to swallow it but she soon had to pull her mouth from his cock and it continued to spray on her face and tits. When he finally stopped she looked down at her chest to see her tits coated in the sticky whit substance which she quickly began to gather up with her fingers which she would then lick clean. It took her a couple of minutes but she eventually had it all cleaned of her. She then looked up smiling and was greeted by a surprise. Hulk was still fully erect, standing over her and breathing heavily.

 

He roughly pushed her down onto her back and climbed on top of her. Without a moment’s hesitation he thrust his monster cock into her tight pussy causing her to moan. He began a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her, he watched as his thrust made her big tits bounce up and down, and he took in the sound of her moaning for more.

 

Betty could feel his huge cock filling her up with every thrust. She began to buck her hips up to meet his allowing him to go even deeper into her. She was amazed at how powerfully he was fucking her. She could feel the ground beneath her softening and cracking as he pounded her pussy. She reached up and began to play with her own tits. Roughly mauling the orbs of flesh and pinching the sensitive nipples.

 

They fucked like this for quite some time before Hulk pulled out of her and roughly flipped her over onto her hands and knees. From this position Betty could clearly see that they had made a crater in the ground several inches deep where she had been laying. She once again felt Hulk thrust his cock into her depths pounding into her with even more power than before. He was fucking her with such force she could actually feel a shock wave being given off every time his hips slapped against her amazing ass.

 

Hulk looked at the red skinned woman band over in front of him as he fucked her. His hands eventually came to rest on her big ass fondling the mounds of red causing her to moan even more. As he spread her ass cheeks apart her could see her tight little butt hole sitting in front of him. He smiled as he pulled his cock from her pussy and in one swift motion thrust the monster deep into her tightest hole of all.

 

Betty’s eyes shot open and her mouth gapped as if she was going to scream but nothing came out. She was amazed at how his cock felt so much bigger deep in her ass. She had never had anal and she knew if she had been in her regular form she would have been torn in half by this, but her She Hulk form took to it very well. In a matter of seconds she began to feel great pleasure from having her ass fucked. She even reached back and spread her own butt cheeks to let him get deeper into her.

 

It wasn’t long before she once again felt herself nearing orgasm. She let out a scream that could be heard for miles as her body began to convulse with pleasure.

 

Hulk felt Betty’s ass tighten even more around his cock as she came and it was enough to push him over the edge as well. His cock once again began to shoot cum, this time deep in her ass before her pulled out and watched as the white fluid covered her ass and pussy.

 

Finally the two of them collapsed in exhaustion.

 

Betty could feel hulks seed covering the lower half of her body and after a few minutes she managed to get up enough energy to walk over to the water and wash herself off. She then returned to Hulk still lying on the ground and she cuddled up to him.

 

“That was absolutely amazing.” She said. “Why were you never like that before?” She asked.

 

Hulk laughed slightly as he said. “You’ve never been with Hulk before. You’ve only fucked puny Banner.”

 

Betty let it go for now as they went back to the camp for the night, where they once again fucked each other silly. They repeated this the next morning as well after they woke up but there was something eating at Betty that she knew they needed to talk about.

 

“Look Hulk.” She started, we need to talk. Yesterday when you said I’d never slept with you before only Bruce it got me thinking. You see for me, She Hulk is a new body but I’m still Betty. A little more confident sure but still me. With you it’s different. Bruce and the Hulk are completely different people. And the thing is I never fell in love with the Hulk. I loved Bruce. And I’m sorry but that’s why we can’t get back together.”

 

Hulk was becoming upset. He still loved Betty, he always had. “What if I let Banner back in control would you stay with him?” Hulk asked. Actually willing to let that little wimp Banner in control if it meant in some way him still being with Betty.

 

“No” Betty said flatly. “I mean I still care deeply for Bruce and you but I don’t love either of you anymore. In a way I think I out grew him as soon as I joined the ranks of the hulks. I finally understand how you feel about him.” She explained. “You need to move on Hulk. You’ve done it before. Besides you still have two new nearly adult children to get to know. I think you’ll have your hands full for some time.”

 

“Hulk just wants Betty to be happy.” He said looking towards the ground, the stress causing him to revert slightly to his older less intelligent way of talking.

 

“I’m sorry Hulk.” Betty said as she walked up and kissed him on the cheek. Without another word she gathered up her things and walked off into the woods, not sure where she would be going in her new life, but for once she liked not knowing what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and constructive criticism are more the welcome. Thanks for reading.)


	4. Hard-core Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Thunderbolts, Fantastic Four, Xmen, Avengers the iniative or any other Marvel Comics, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hard-core Training

 

Bobbi Morse better known as the Avenger Mockingbird was in the gym of Avengers tower staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her image in the surface. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of tight black shorts. She had lean muscle, and flat stomach. Her fair sized chest stuck out the same as always, and her butt was just as toned as ever. She thought she didn’t look any different then she had a month ago but she knew a lot had changed. Not too long ago she had been mortally wounded in a fight with remnants of Norman Osborn’s H.A.M.M.E.R. and in order to save her life her friends had given her an untested combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Infinity Formula. The formula saved her life and gave her a combination of Captain America and Nick Fury’s abilities. Her strength and agility had improved drastically and her aging was expected to slow to a crawl at most. But the extent of her new abilities was still unknown. That was what brought her to the Avengers tower gym instead of the one at Avengers mansion where her team lived. The towers gym had far more resources then the one at the mansion and Bobbi intended to find her limits.

 

She laid down to do a bench press and easily lifted her old max weight of 120 ponds. She increased the weight to 150 and found no more challenge. She continued to increase the weight becoming so focused on the task the rest of the world disappeared around her. She was amazed when she lifted 1000 pounds even though it was becoming hard she continued to push herself. On her attempt at 1200 she finally reached her limit.

 

She tried to lift the weight up but as soon as she lifted it she felt it fall down hitting her right above the chest, cutting off her breathing. She tried as hard as she could to lift the weight put it wouldn’t move, she began to panic trying desperately to breath. Just as she thought she was going to black out she felt the weight lift of her chest. As she took a deep inhale she looked up to see the Red Hulk standing over her, lifting the bar with one hand.

 

“…Thanks” She managed to get out between deep breaths.

 

“No Problem.” He said back to her. “You really shouldn’t be doing this alone you know, especially not with so much weight.

 

“Yeah thanks I’ll try to remember that.” She said looking at him. He was dressed how he always was, in just a pair of black pants. Bobbi still wasn’t sure if she trusted this new Hulk, when he had first come around she heard he had went on quite the rampage, beating every hero who tried to stop him. But Cap had vouched for him so that was good enough for the Avengers to take him in.

 

“That’s pretty impressive.” Said Red Hulk, secretly the old war general Thunderbolt Ross. “That’s a lot of weight for such a little lady.”

 

“Little lady?” Bobbi said sounding a bit annoyed. “What are you 60?”

 

Ross laughed to himself a bit, finding it funny that she didn’t know how close she was to his actual age.

 

“Besides I could still kick your big red ass.” She continued.

 

Now Ross was laughing out loud. “Are you serious? I beat the watcher, what could you do?”

 

Bobbi was mad but she knew he was right. Even with her increased strength she would never stand a chance in a straight fight against him. She tried to think of something to say but just ended up standing there.

 

“You should leave the fighting to the big boys. After all I wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty little body of yours. I’m sure it has a lot of uses much better then fighting.” Ross continued laughing.

 

“You wouldn’t know what to do with it.” Bobbi shot back, a bit insulted that he would be so direct.

 

“You don’t think so?” Ross started “I could show you the best night of your life.” He said with a self-assured smile.

 

“Yeah I doubt that. Besides all that muscle is probably just overcompensation for short comings in other areas.” Bobbi said with her own smile.

 

“Short comings!” He shouted back at her “Does this look short to you?” He said simply ripping his pants from his body revealing himself to her.

 

Bobbi’s jaw dropped. His cock was completely soft but was still larger than any she had ever seen probably eight or nine inches already. She was speech less simply staring at the monster before her.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Ross said. “Now are you done doubting my skill or do you want to see it in action?”

 

Bobbi was still staring, not sure what to say suddenly before she realised what was happening she said. “Yeah why don’t you show me?”

 

“Wait really.” Ross asked. He figured she would insult him some more then storm off. He never expected her to actually agree to fuck him.

 

Bobbi thought for a moment. She had to admit she found this huge dick very enticing, and she hadn’t gotten laid since her and Hawkeye had broken up. Finally she just said. “That’s right, why don’t you show me if you actually know how to use that thing.”

 

“Uh… yeah sure.” He finally managed to say still somewhat shocked but he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity like that. She then walked up to him kissed him.

 

She was standing on her tip toes and he still had to lean down so their lips could meet. They didn’t stay like this very long before she stepped back for a moment. She then quickly stripped out of her clothes, Ross admired her amazing body. She had good sized tits with large pink nipples in the center and her pussy was cleanly shaven.

 

Bobbi allowed him to admire her body for a moment then she started to notice his cock growing hard. She was amazed at how large he was. She stepped back towards him and sank down to her knees in front of him. She reached out and took his hardening member into her hands making her fists look tiny. She then began to pump her hands up and down his length helping to encourage him to grow to his full size, she was sure he was over a foot long.

 

She started to run her tongue up and down the length of his cock. She licked every inch of his member paying special attention to the large head. She then did her best to try to suck on it but she only managed to get the head into her mouth and was unable to take any more. So she just rest his head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, listening to him moan.

 

After a few minutes of this Bobbi laid down on the ground looking up at him and saying.

 

“Well come on and show me what you’ve got.”

 

Ross moved towards her and lowered himself to the ground as well. Although he was not on top of her, instead he lined his mouth up with her glistening slit. His tongue then came out and began to lick her lower lips making her moan.

 

Bobbi felt his large tongue lapping at her pussy. His tongue was huge; he managed to lick every bit of her pussy with every pass. She could feel his tongue pressing on her clit as her hands went to grab onto his hair. She held onto him as she started to lightly grind her pussy on his mouth.

 

Ross was reveling in the sweet taste of her juices, he could tell she was getting close to cumming and just before he thought she couldn’t last any longer he pulled away from her.

 

Bobbi let out a slight whine as she said “No don’t stop, I was almost there”

 

Ross smiled as he said to her. “So what should I do about that?” He was getting cocky from proving her wrong about his sexual prowess.

 

“Fuck me!” She practically screamed at him.

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure you want it enough.” Ross said.

 

“Please fuck me.” She practically begged. “I need to cum.”

 

Ross considered this good enough. He then raised himself over her body. His large hands began to fondle her tits, playing with her nipples making her breath faster. He pressed the tip of his cock against her wet slit and pushed forward feeling it pop into her as she let out a gasp. He slowly worked the first couple inches of his cock in and out of her pussy allowing her to adjust to it. He was amazed at how tight she felt as he slowly fucked her.

 

Bobbi had never felt this full before. She could feel her pussy stretching every time her thrust into her. She was sure if she hadn’t of recently received her improved strength, he would have split her right in half. Finally she felt his hips press against her own. He had his entire length buried in her pussy for the first time. She continued to moan as he now started to pump into her at an increasing rate.

 

It took some time but eventually he was fucking her at a good speed. She could feel her body rocking back and forth, making her boobs jiggle. She began to buck her hips up and down to meet his thrusting.

 

Ross looked at the gorgeous young woman in front of him. He loved the look of ecstasy that was painted across her face as he continued to impale her with his cock over and over. He was matching her moans with more animalistic grunts. His hands continued to play with her breasts as he fucked her, causing her to moan even louder.

 

It didn’t take long before Bobbi could feel herself cumming. She let out a long loud scream as the pleasure over took her.

 

Ross felt her pussy clamp down on him, making her even tighter, in fact he had to stop thrusting or he was afraid he might hurt her. He pulled out of her and saw her opening gapping a bit from his cock. He gave her a minute to recover before he stood up and lifted her along with him. He used his strength to hold her up and impale her on his still hard cock. He wasn’t even thrusting any more. He simply lifted her body up and down on him feeling the wet warm of her pussy envelope his cock every time her lowered her down.

 

Bobbi was in a state of pure bliss at this point. She could feel her tits pressed against his muscled chest, and his strong hands holding her firm ass, using it to lift her up and down. She tried to wrap her legs around his body but they wouldn’t reach all the way around. Even still this allowed his cock to go even deeper into her tight opening.

 

She could feel him increasing the pace with ever thrust. By this points he was raising his hips to try to fuck her even deeper but that wasn’t even possible at this point. She knew he was getting close and said to him.

 

“Wait, don’t cum inside me.”

 

“Where… do you… want it?” Ross managed to say between thrusts trying to keep himself from losing control.

 

“On my face.” She said “Cum on my face.”

 

Ross then lifted her straight of his cock and placed her on her knees in front of him.

 

Bobbi started to play with her tits as she watched him stroke his cock trying to finish himself off. She was getting very excited. She had always loved when guys came on her, she found it very erotic for some reason. She could hear Red Hulk let out a loud moan before glob after glob of white cum started to shoot from his cock. It started to spray across her face covering it entirely but still cumming. She was amazed by the sheer volume of it as it started to coat her tits and stomach as well.

 

By the time he had finished cumming Bobbi felt like she had just been the star in a bukkake film. She licked her lips tasting the salty liquid and smiled.

 

“Well I guess you proved me wrong.” She said

 

“Damn right” Ross said panting a bit.

 

“Well I really need to go shower.” She said with a bit of a laugh. “But how about next time I need a spotter I give you a call.”

 

“Any time.” Ross said, a cocky smile crossing his face.

 

With that Bobbi gathered up her clothes and made her way to the locker room to shower of the abundant amount of cum. She smiled to herself when she realised she had learned something about her new abilities today. She knew she could fuck a Hulk and survive the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked it and feel free to leave comments and reviews.)


	5. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors Note: I haven't read to much with the new savage she hulk so I had to base her character on what little I have read with her. So as always if there are any mistakes in characters just assume it's due to an alternate universe. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.)

New life

 

Lyra the new Savage She Hulk was walking through the halls of the Avengers academy. She had recently enrolled in the academy on the advice of her Aunt Jennifer Walters, the original She Hulk. Lyra was looking for a particular person as she walked the halls. After searching for a while she finally found who she was seeking. She saw the blonde heroin known Julie Power also known as Light Speed sitting in one of the common rooms. Light Speed was the academy’s teacher’s assistant but that wasn’t the reason Lyra had gone looking for her. The green warrior walked up to the blonde and said.

 

“Greetings.” Her face looking very calm.

 

“Oh hi.” Julie said “Lyra right?”

 

“Yes.” Lyra confirmed “I was wondering if we could talk.”

 

“Sure” Julie answered smiling “What did you need?”

 

“Well I heard you were lesbian.” Lyra started.

 

“Whoa, whoa. Um why don’t we go somewhere a little more private.” Julia interrupted, looking around to see if anyone had overheard.

 

“If you wish.” Lyra said calmly.

 

Julie then led Lyra through the academy to her room, opening the door and letting the green giantess in.

 

“So uh… what exactly did you want to talk about?” Julie said seeming a little uncomfortable.

 

“Well like I said I heard you were a lesbian. Is that true?” Lyra asked.

 

“Well yes and no.” Julie started, not sure how to explain it. “You see I like girls but I still like boys to. So I guess I’m bi.”

 

“But you still find women sexually attractive?” Lyra asked.

 

“Well yes.” Julie began to blush. “Why exactly are you asking?”

 

“In my time, men and women are separate. Women only sleep with other women, but since I’ve been in this time I haven’t found any women who see things the way I do, and let’s just say I’ve gotten kind of lonely.” Lyra explained.

 

“Lyra are you going where I think you are with this?” Julie asked nervously.

 

“I thought we might have sex.” Lyra stated plainly.

 

“Lyra it doesn’t exactly work like that. You need to have a relationship, and care about someone.” Julie tried to explain.

 

“Look if I were in my normal world I would have a relationship but I don’t really have time for that here, you have to understand in order for my strength to work I need to remain calm, and since I haven’t had sex in so long I’m getting a bit wound up. I just need something to… relieve the stress.” Lyra then waited for the blonde’s response.

 

“Lyra I appreciate that you’re having a hard time but I’m not sure if I would even be allowed to do something like that. I mean you’re a student and I’m a teacher’s aide.” Julia said trying to make an excuse.

 

“No one else even needs to know.” Lyra started to get worried that Julie was going to say no so she decided she might as well go all in. “Before you decline why don’t you look at what you would be giving up.” With that the green beauty suddenly pulled of her shirt, revealing her huge breasts.

 

Julie was stunned. She couldn’t help but stare at the massive orbs of flesh on display in front of her. She was amazed at how perky they seemed despite their size. It was like they were defying gravity. She noticed the large nipples in the centre were a slightly darker shade of green then the rest of Lyra’s skin. Julie knew it would be wrong for her to go through with this but she couldn’t seem to form the words to say so.

 

“Well it would appear that you like what you’ve seen so far.” Lyra said with a sly smile on her face. “Let’s see if I can’t completely convince you.” She then turned around and began to slowly slide her pants down.

 

“Julie’s mouth dropped open as she saw Lyra’s perfectly shaped ass for the first time. The Lyra turned around and Julia saw her pussy, topped with a small patch of red hair. Julie could feel her mouth start watering at the sight of those perfect lips. She was trying desperately to try to think of something to say but she just couldn’t. The suddenly before she knew what she was doing she just dove right in. She grabbed hold of Lyra’s ass and started to lick away and the green girls pussy.

 

“Oooohhh.” Lyra moaned. “I take it that’s a yes.” She said with a slight laugh.

 

Julie was giving it everything she had. She slid her tongue up and down the wet slit before plunging id deep inside her. The two of moved without Julie’s tongue ever leaving Lyra’s pussy. They moved so Lyra was lying on the bed with her legs hanging of the side and Julie’s head right between her legs.

 

Lyra continued to moan as she started to fondle her own large tits, pinching and pulling on her hard nipples.

 

Julie hadn’t had a lot of experience with girls but she had made the best of it and had learned some very good oral techniques. She would swirl her tongue around the green beauties clit before sucking the sensitive little nub into her mouth causing Lyra to gasp. Julie very lightly nibbled on the clit as she started to finger her pussy.

 

Normally Lyra would have taken longer to reach a climax but she had gone without sex for so long she could already feel herself nearing her peak. “OH FUCK I’M GOING TO CUM!” She shouted. Lyra started grinding her pussy against the blonde’s face as she came.

 

Julie was more than happy to lick up every bit of Lyra’s cum as it exploded forth. Her tongue made sure to cover every inch of the green pussy to make sure she wouldn’t miss a single drop.

 

“Mmmm that was exactly what I needed.” Lyra said with a smile. “Now why don’t you let me return the favor?” She then moved to quickly take Julie in her hands, easily lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, causing the other girl to let out a small squeal of surprise. Lyra then Tore Julie’s clothes from her body and took in the sight before her. Julie had perky tits, not overly big but still a decent handful. Her pussy was cleanly shaven and she had a tight little butt.

 

Lyra was in between Julie’s kegs in seconds and licking away with abandon. Julie had never had anyone eat her out with such skill. She guessed an entire life of only lesbian sex made for some amazing pussy eaters. Julie moaned and played with her nipples while the green goddess was going down on her.

 

Lyra had missed the taste of another woman on her tongue. She loved the sweet flavor of a girls juices and she couldn’t get enough as she drove her tongue as deep into Julie as she could. Lyra then lifted the smaller girl’s hips up off the bed slightly exposing the girl’s ass to the air. Lyra then moved her tongue down to circle the blonde’s tight little butt hole, causing Julie to moan even louder.

 

Julie had had one other girl lick her ass before but it didn’t feel half as good as this did. Lyra soon had a finger thrusting in and out of Julie’s pussy as she tongued her ass. The new sensations soon sent Julie over the edge. She let out a primal moan as her orgasm washed over her body, trembling with pleasure.

 

“I take it you enjoyed that?” Lyra asked with a smile.

 

“Fuck yes!” Julie said between deep breaths.

 

“Now aren’t you glad we did it?” Lyra continued.

 

“Oh we’re not even close to done.” Julie said with a mischievous smile. “I’m taking a risk by doing this so I’m going to make it worth it.”

 

“What did you have in mind?” Lyra asked, intrigued.

 

“Just a little something.” Julie went on as she opened a drawer on her nightstand and reaching in. As her hand came out of the drawer she was holding a large black strap on. “This is one of my favorite toys. Usually I like to be the one with it strapped on but I think you could fuck me better than any guy could. So what do you say?”

 

Lyra smiled as she looked at the Harness. “Yes we have things similar to this where I come from as well. It should be fun.”

 

Lyra got the dildo adjusted to fit her. Once she was ready Julie got down on all fours in front of her. She looked over her shoulder saying. “Fuck me.”

 

Lyra pressed the head of the fake cock against Julie’s pussy grabbed her hips and powerfully thrust forward. She began to rock her hips back and forth, working the strap on in and out of the blond in front of her. She began to lightly slap Julie’s ass, causing her moans to intensify.

 

Julie loved the feel of the plastic cock fucking her tight little pussy. She could feel Lyra’s powerful thrust reaching so deep inside her, the feeling was pure bliss.

 

Lyra began to get a little more rough, grabbing a handful of Julie’s hair and pulling it back, forcing the blonde to arch her back. Lyra then reached around with her other hand to maul at Julies perky tits. Twisting and pulling on the nipples.

 

Julie had always more enjoyed sensual sex compared to rough but right now this was doing it for her. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way but she must have came at least three times throughout it. Eventually her pussy became so sensitive she didn’t think she could take it anymore. She told Lyra the she needed to stop and the red head eased up, pulling the fake cock from her swollen pussy.

 

Lyra Smiled down at the blonde lying before her, exhausted but content looking. “So was that worth your while?”

 

Julie couldn’t even from words. All she could manage was a smile and a nod.

 

“Well then I guess I shouldn’t hesitate to come to you should I need to release the pressure once again.” Sid Lyra.

 

Julie just nodded once again.

 

Lyra got dressed and walked out of the room without another word.

 

Julie soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the fun she awsa going to have with the sexy green beauty in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked it and feel free to leave comments and reviews.)


	6. Final Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Thunderbolts, Fantastic Four, Xmen, Avengers the iniative or any other Marvel Comics, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> (As always if there are any errors in continuity just assume it is due to an alternate universe and I hope you all enjoy.)

Final Bang:

 

The hulk stalked through thick forest, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. He had received a message in one of the old military bomb testing bunkers her often called his home. The message simply gave a time and place asking Hulk to show up. He had no idea who would be able to find him but he figured it was most likely a trap. Finally he walked into a clearing and he saw movement on the other side. He felt his muscles clench as he saw the Red Hulk step out from the trees.

 

“You sent the message?” Hulk yelled. “Do you want to fight again?” He readied himself for another earth shaking battle with one of the few people on the planet who could actually challenge him. But Hulk knew he would win, he had a secret weapon this time.

 

“Relax boy.” Said Red Hulk “I didn’t ask you here. I got a message to. Besides haven’t you heard? I’m an Avenger now.” A smile crossing his face as he rubbed his new hero status in his old foes face. Red Hulk had hated the Hulk since back when he was just plain old Thunderbolt Ross.

 

“Then who called the two of us here? Who would dare challenge the two of us.” Hulk said

 

No sooner did the words leave his mouth then off to the side the heard the words “I summoned you!”

 

They both turned to see the Amazon like woman Thundra. She wasn’t dressed in her usual uniform, instead she was wearing a long Greek styled robe. “But I do not wish to challenge you.” She continued “I have a proposition for you.” As she spoke they noticed torches lighting all around them and women dressed up like extras from a Xena show stepping into the clearing.

 

“And what would that be?” Asked Ross.

 

“First” Thundra began “Hulk is keeping something from us.” She looked at the green giant. “We’ve been watching you for days, there’s no point in lying.”

 

Hulk thought for a moment before saying “Come on out Rick.”

 

As he said that his friend Rick Jones in his A-Bomb form dropped his camouflage becoming visible again. Hulk had asked Rick along in case it was an ambush. “Sorry Hulk, I don’t know how they knew.”

 

“Well the original plan hadn’t called for any others but I believe this one can work.” Thundra said looking Rick over.

 

“You still haven’t told us what this plan of yours is girl.” Ross said “And you’d better think about what you’re going to say because I have no doubt the three of us could wipe the floor with you and your little girl group here.”

 

“As I said this is not a challenge.” Thundra said again. “I would like to ask you all to participate in a ritual.” The three huge men in front of her looked a little confused but none said anything. “Let me start from the beginning. I come from a future where men and women are at war. So it probably doesn’t surprise you to know that I don’t exactly enjoy the company of males. However recently a daughter of mine and Hulks from a possible future came to this time. She is a warrior, She could be a champion of my people.” Thundra raised her head with pride as she continued. “I want to have more champions like her in my tribe. This is a well-kept secret of the Femizons but there is an ancient ritual among our people. When we captured men we thought were worthy they would be kept for breeding purposes.” As Thundra said this the three males became more interested.

 

“Wait you want to… breed with us?” Rick asked.

 

‘I would like you to take place in a ritual that will involve that. However there are rules to this ritual. First you must take an oath of secrecy. Second you must swear to never raise a hand to a Femizon in anger and we shall swear to do the same for you. Next during the ritual it is only the leader of the tribe that will participate. That means none of you are to lay a finger on any of my followers under punishment of death.” Thundra looked very serious in this threat before continuing once again. “Finally if you agree to this, I will be yours to do with as you please sexually in any way you see fit, just as long as your seed is spilt where it could lead to the birth of a child.” She paused for a moment before saying “You have five minutes to decide if you agree to these terms.”

 

“How could I pass that up, having you as a sex slave for a night? You can count me in.” Ross said with a big smile.

 

“Wait.” Said Rick. “I assume you only want a daughter. “What happens if you have a baby and it’s a boy?”

 

“Then as a part of the agreement of the ritual he is giving to the father as long as the father swears that he will never allow the child to fight against the Femizons.” Thundra explained.

 

Rick and Hulk looked at each other, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes. Finally Hulk shrugged saying. “What the hell, I’m in.”

 

Rick seemed the most apprehensive, we wasn’t so sure this was a good idea but he just couldn’t bring himself to pass this up. “Yeah count me in to.”

 

“Excellent.” Said Thundra. With a smile she opened her robe letting it fall to the ground, saying “Let the ritual begin.”

 

The three Hulks noticed all the women around them begging to strip off their clothing. Soon they saw the women fully engaging in the sexual nature of the ritual. They started to caress and fondle each other’s bodies. During this time Thundra walked forward till she was standing in the middle of the three of them. She held her arms up, presenting her body and said. “Have your way with me.”

 

The Hulks took a moment to take in the sight of the woman before them. She had a strong body covered in lean muscle, her massive tits were topped with pointed pink nipples and her ass looked very firm. Her pussy was cleanly shaven without the slightest sigh of hair. She was a giant compared to normal women but she still seemed small next to the three of them. As their hands began to roam her body she started to feel smaller than she ever had before. She could feel the large powerful hands groping her, mauling her tits, grabbing her ass and rubbing her pussy lips.

 

“For someone who’s not supposed to be interested in men you’re pretty wet.” Ross with a laugh.

 

“My followers took the time to make sure I was prepared for the ceremony.” Thundra explained. “As you can see they’re all very skilled.”

 

The Hulks attention was once again on the circle of women around them. There was a dark skinned girl straddling the face of a small blonde women, moaning in pleasure. There was a red head on all fours with a busty Asian girls behind her tonging her ass. Everywhere they looked there were sexy women licking and caressing each other.

 

Thundra felt the Red Hulk pushing her down onto her knees in front of him. She knew what he wanted and although she wasn’t looking forward to it she had to comply as part of the ritual. She parted her lips and took the large red cock into her mouth. She allowed the first few inches to slide into her mouth, using her tongue along the underside. A groan from the Red Hulk made her assume she was doing well. She then used her hands to each grip one of the other hulks’ cocks and began to stroke up and down their lengths, causing them to moan as well.

 

Thundra continued this way for a while, switching between the different colored cocks around her, taking each of them into her mouth while stroking the other to. The longer she continued the easier she found it to take the large members deeper and deeper. At one point she had Rick’s cock all the way down her throat, his balls pressed against her chin.

 

Ross was waiting till the next time Thundra began to suck on his cock. As soon as his cock head slid between her lips he grabbed the sides of her head and roughly thrust forward. He continued to face fuck her for several moments causing her to gag on his big dick,

 

Ross finally let go as the original Hulk pushed his way between them. He then grabbed hold of Thundra and lifted her up to his waist and in one swift move impaled her on his cock. He began to lift her up and down on his length as she let out small gasps.

 

Thundra was trying to deny it but she was actually getting some pleasure from this. Her pussy had never felt so full. She felt somewhat ashamed from getting so much pleasure from a man but she was starting to loose herself in the moment. Her legs wrapped around Hulks waist allowing his cock to reach even deeper into her.

 

Soon Hulk had moved to lying on the ground and letting Thundra bounce up and down on his cock, allowing her huge tits to bounce up and down. Rick was soon standing beside them guiding Thundra’s mouth back onto his cock having her suck him as she rode the Hulk.

 

Ross was watching all this happen, and although he had to admit she looked very sexy with a giant cock in her pussy and another one in her mouth he was jealous that neither of them were his and he wasn’t going to be left out. A thought occurred to Ross and he smiled as he moved behind Thundra. His cock was still slick with the red heads saliva as he pressed it against her tight butt hole.

 

As Ross’ cock penetrated her ass Thundra let out a scream that was muffled by Ricks cock deep in her throat. She had had a finger in her ass before but that didn’t even compare to this. She felt ashamed, she was the queen of a race of warrior women and yet here she was with a dick inside every one of her openings. And the worst part was she was loving every second of it.

 

She felt Ross powerfully pounding into her ass as she bounced on the Hulks cock and took Rick’s member deep in her throat. She could feel strong hands groping her ass and tits but she was so lost in her pleasure she didn’t know who’s they were. She could feel her pleasure growing with every passing second. Before she knew it she could feel her body trembling with her powerful orgasm. She could hear Ross laugh a bit as she came but she didn’t care. She grinded her pussy against the Hulk’s cock which caused her clit to rub against his pelvis increasing her pleasure.

 

This seemed to be the best position for all three of them to fuck her so they continued this way for quite some time. Every so often they would change positions, each of them taking a turn in each of Thundra’s holes. Thundra cursed herself as she experienced two more orgasms over the next hour or so of fucking.

 

Finally one of them reached their own peak of pleasure. Rick had his cock buried deep in Thundra’s pussy as she rode him, her pussy felt amazing sliding her tight lips up and down his shaft. He let out a loud moan as he came.

 

Thundra could feel his cum filling her pussy. She continued to bounce on his cock tightening her pussy as much as she could making sure she milked every drop of his precious spunk. After she moved off of Ricks softening cock the two hulks were quick to continue their conquest of her body. They lifted her up in the air between them as Ross thrust into her pussy and Hulk once again entered her tight ass.

 

She loved having the two of them holding her up as they pounded her holes. It wasn’t much longer before she could feel herself cumming again, but this time she wasn’t alone Ross let out a thundering roar as he poured his cum into her pussy.

 

That left just the original Hulk standing. He moved Thundra onto all fours as he continued to plow in and out of her ass. He watched her ass jiggle with every thrust. She pushed her ass back to meet every one of his thrusts. Hulk reached around to grab hold of her massive tits, swaying with their motions.

 

Hulk began to feel himself nearing the brink. He sped up his thrusts pounding her ass with everything he had. Suddenly he pulled out of her ass and quickly thrust into her pussy, he lasted to more strokes before he finally came deep inside her. As he finished he collapsed onto the ground behind her, exhausted.

 

Thundra could fill the large amount of cum that filled her pussy as she stood up, small amounts of cum began to leave wet trails down her thighs. Between deep breaths she said

 

“The ritual is complete.” As she spoke she retrieved her robe, covering herself up. “On behalf of my Femizons I thank you all.” And with that Thundra and all of her female warriors disappeared back into the forest.

 

The Hulks and A-Bomb were left there. Soon they all redressed in the little bit of clothing they had and went their separate ways, none of them saying anything about what had just happened but all of them feeling very content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This concludes my Gamma Bang story so thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed this story and as always reviews and constructive criticism are more the welcome. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
